Una nueva Ham-Ham: Anabelle
by Chistoso conocio como The Joke
Summary: Hamtaro descubre que hay una nueva hámster en la ciudad y la invita al club a conocer a Los Ham-Hams, donde le llamará mucho la atención a cierto trovador poeta...
1. Chapter 1

**Para estrenarme en esta web y viendo que hay muy pocos fanfics en español de Hamtaro, se me ha ocurrido publicar 3 que hace ya ni me acuerdo cuantos años leí por Internet en una web llamada El club Hamtaro que por desgracia, hace ya tiempo que ya no se puede visitarla ni tampoco las webs a las que se trasladó llamadas El club Hamtaro 2 y El mundo de Hamtaro, cuando leí esos 3 fanfics en su día me gustaron tanto que los imprimí enteros para poder volver a leerlos siempre que quisiera, y ahora los publico aquí tal cual estaban escritos originalmente con la excepción de que he corregido ciertas faltas de ortografía que tenían. El fanfic que dejo a continuación es el primero que leí, los otros 2 se titulan "Calor en el invierno" y "Ash y Hamtaro", los publicaré en después de este, los 3 son totalmente aptos para todos los públicos.**

-Narrador: Hamtaro iba caminando como siempre, hacia su casa… Sin darse cuenta, llegó a una casa a la que habían llegado nuevos vecinos. Con curiosidad, se acercó, trepó por el árbol y se subió a la ventana del 2º piso, donde se veía una jaula.

-Hamtaro: ¡Ham-ha!

-Ham-ham: ¿Heke?

-Narrador: Era una hámster rosa, con un listón en la oreja y una pulsera con remaches de metal en la pata.

-Hamtaro: ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ham-ham: Gushi-Gushi… Anabelle, ¿Y tú?

-Hamtaro: Yo me llamo Hamtaro… ¿Quieres acompañarme al Club Ham-ham?

-Narrador: Y partieron juntos. Una vez allí, después de los típicos saludos y presentaciones, Anabelle se puso a conversar con las chicas.

-Colitas: Yo me llamo Colitas.

-Tigrilla: Yo soy Tigrilla.

-Pashmina: Yo soy Pashmina… Esta es Penélope…

-Penélope: ¡Okyyo!

-Anabelle: ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Qué lindas!

-Tigrilla: Tenemos que advertirte de algo para no tener problemas entre nosotras

-Anabelle: ¿Qué cosa?

-Tigrilla: Mira; a mí me gusta Cerebrín, a Colitas le gusta Hamtaro, Pashmina no se y a Penélope Gorritas… Así que si te va a gustar alguno, que no sea ninguno de esos.

-Anabelle: ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Claro, ningún problema!

-Pashmina: ¿Y no te gustó ninguno?

-Anabelle: No hasta ahora, ¡Veremos qué pasa!

-Todas: ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!

-Penélope: ¡Okyyo!

-Gran Jefe: ¡Vengan a comer, niñas!

-Niñas: ¡Ya vamos!

-Narrador: Y se sentaron a comer semillas de girasol. Mientras comían, llegó Jingle con su guitarra, saludó y se sentó a comer. No levantó la cabeza hasta que Hamtaro le murmuró al oído:

-Hamtaro: ¡No seas maleducado y saluda a la visita!

-Jingle: ¿A quién?

-Hamtaro: A Anabelle, esa Ham-ham rosa

-Narrador: Jingle levantó la cabeza y, como entre sueños, la vio… conversaba con alguien, no sabía quién y tampoco le importaba… y ella se volteó y lo miró, y se le congeló la sangre en las venas y se le pegó el rabo a la silla… no pudo parase a saludarla, ni decir palabra alguna. Ella le sonrió.

-Anabelle: ¡Hamha! Yo me llamo Anabelle… ¿Tú quién eres?

-Jingle: Eeeeh… yo… esteee…

-Anabelle: Bueno, tengo que irme a mi casa

-Gran Jefe: Acompáñala, Jingle.

-Narrador: Y partieron caminando en silencio… hasta que llegaron a la casa de Anabelle; se pusieron bajo el árbol que permitía llegar a la ventana y a la jaula y se despidieron.

-Anabelle: Gracias, quién quiera que seas… ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

-Jingle: Mi nombre no tiene importancia

-Narrador: Al día siguiente Anabelle iba para el club de los Ham-Hams, pero a mitad del camino se encontró con Jingle.

-Jingle: Hola de nuevo… ¿Sabes? No pude evitar ver tu fabuloso color rosa y quisiera proponerte que me acompañes a pasear con el viento y me inspires para crear una nueva canción.

-Anabelle: Esta bien… ¬¬

-Narrador: Y partieron caminando en silencio y se acostaron juntos mirando el cielo…

-Anabelle: ¿Vas a decirme tu nombre?

-Jingle: Mi nombre es como el viento conjugado en sonidos, el fuego convertido en cenizas, el agua congelada en voces que surgen desde la profundidad de tu boca…

-Anabelle: Osea, ¿Qué no me darás tu nombre?

-Jingle: Los nombres dan lo mismo…

-Anabelle: Pero a mí sí me importan porque por medio de un nombre puedo identificarte del resto ¬¬

-Jingle: Bueno, si tanto quieres saberlo… mi nombre es Jingle… ¬¬

-Narrador: Entonces decidieron ir los dos al club de los Ham-Hams

-Anabelle: ¡Hamha a todos!

-Narrador: Entonces Colitas, Tigrilla y Pashmina vieron claramente a Anabelle y Jingle MUY amables entre sí… =P

-Colitas: Ven un momento, Anabelle.

-Anabelle: ¿Qué pasa, amigas?

-Colitas, Tigrilla y Pashmina: Parece que te gusta Jingle ¬¬

-Anabelle: ¿Qué les hace pensar eso? O_o

-Colitas: ¿No es claro? Como están tan juntos ¬¬

-Anabelle: Eso no significa nada, porque entonces Gorritas estaría enamorado de Gran Jefe =P

-Penélope: …

-Colitas: Vamos amiga… sé que estas enamorada… no lo trates de ocultar =)

-Anabelle: Aunque así fuera… él es muy poético para enamorarse… solo tiene mente para la guitarra ;_;

-Pashmina: Vamos amiga, no pienses eso… ¿Cómo sabes si le gustas a Jingle?

-Anabelle: Eso es imposible… él no tiene tiempo para algo que no sea tocar la guitarra y crear poesía

-Colitas: Eso no lo sabes

-Tigrilla: Si quieres podemos ayudarte

-Anabelle: Gracias… pero preferiría solucionar esto yo sola

-Narrador: Anabelle se fue a sentar a comer semillas, sola y triste, en un rincón del club…

-Colitas: ¡Hagamos de Cupido!

-Pashmina: Vamos a preguntarle a Jingle que pasa con él y Anabelle…

-Tigrilla: ¡Hay que averiguar si él ama a Anabelle también!

-Narrador: Entonces las chicas se acercaron a Jingle, que tocaba la guitarra mirando a Anabelle sin que nadie se diera cuenta y mentalmente le escribía una canción.

-Jingle: ¿Qué desean, niñas?

-Tigrilla: Necesitamos preguntarte algo

-Jingle: ¿El qué?

-Pashmina: ¿A ti te gusta Anabelle?

-Jingle: No se debe indagar en los resquicios del corazón de otro.

-Colitas: Tan solo cuenta ¬¬

-Jingle: Para mí Anabelle es el Día y la Noche, el Cielo y la Tierra; ella es el Fuego y el Agua, la Vida y la Muerte…

-Colitas: ¿Y eso significa…? O_o

-Jingle: Pues que ella es mi inspiración, la que me lleva a levantarme por las mañanas para verla y a dormir por las noches para soñar con ella… cuando la veo, el tiempo se detiene y me traslado a otro lugar en el cual solo estamos los dos… en realidad ya no puedo pensar en nada más… en cuanto la veo, siento que debo tenerla aprisionada conmigo y al mismo tiempo dejarla libre…

-Colitas: ¡Qué bellas palabras has dicho, Jingle…! Seguro que a Anabelle le gustarían… ¡Cualquiera que oyera esas palabras tan románticas se enamoraría de ti!

-Jingle: Ni mil de esas frases me harían ser digno de ella…

-Pashmina: Yo creo que sí le gustarían…

-Tigrilla: Y mucho… realmente deberías decírselas… te aseguro que le gustarán ^^

-Narrador: Las niñas se fueron, dejando muy pensativo y silencioso a Jingle (Más de lo normal)

-Jingle: Tal vez tengan razón…

-Narrador: Al otro día llegó corriendo Panda muy asustado

-Panda: ¡Ayuda! ¡Una gata se llevó a Anabelle!

-Jingle: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO?!

**Y hasta aquí está más ó menos la mitad del fanfic, muy pronto publicaré el resto en el siguiente capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está la segunda mitad, he de recordar que ninguno de los personajes del fanfic me pertenecen: Anabelle es un personaje creado por la web El club Hamtaro, el resto de los personajes pertenecen a Ritsuko Kawai**

-Panda: ¡Ayuda! ¡Una gata se llevó a Anabelle!

-Jingle: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO?!

-Panda: Es que veníamos al club y se nos apareció una gata… ¡Corrí y corrí y después me di cuenta de que Anabelle no estaba!

-Narrador: Jingle perdió el control…

-Jingle: ¡¿Pero como no hiciste nada?! (Lo sacudió por los hombros) ¡¿No te das cuenta de que la gata puede habérsela comido?! ¡¿Acaso tienes astillas en el cerebro?!

-Bijou: ¡Basta, Jingle!

-Jingle: ¡Voy a matarte!

-Gran Jefe: ¡Basta, Jingle! ¡Contrólate!

-Jingle: ¡¿Pero cómo quieres que me controle si yo estoy aquí y Anabelle está con la gata?!

-Gran Jefe: ¡Panda no tiene la culpa!

-Jingle: ¡Sí la tiene!

-Hamtaro: ¡Cálmense chicos, hay que ver la forma de solucionar esto como amigos!

-Jingle: ¡Tú no te metas en esto!

-Hamtaro: ¡Pero no está bien que se peleen!

-Narrador: Entonces, surgió una voz pocas veces escuchada, ó tal vez nunca

-Penélope: ¡Cállense todos!

-Narrador: Todos en silencio…

-Penélope: ¡Mientras ustedes pelean como tontos, Anabelle podría estar en peligro! ¡Seria mejor que aprovechen su tiempo pensando en cómo vamos a rescatarla que decidiendo quién tiene la culpa!

-Todos: ¡ Penélope habló! 0_0

-Penélope: ¡Eso da lo mismo, mejor piensen en como rescatar a Anabelle!

-Narrador: Entonces Los Ham-Hmas fueron a buscar a Anabelle adonde se la había llevado la gata… y la encontraron, pero parecía que se había desmayado… estaba aún junto a las crías de la gata

-Hamtaro: ¡Ahí esta! Pobre… de tanto susto se ha desmayado… ¡Hay que hacer un plan y rápido!

-Cerebrín: Alguien tiene que ser el señuelo para atraer a la gata

-Hamtaro: ok, yo seré el señuelo

-Jingle: Yo preferiría que fuera Panda ¬¬

-Panda: ¡Olvídalo! ¡No voy a tratar de razonar con una gata!

-Jingle: Lo haces ó te quiebro la guitarra en la cabeza ¬¬

-Panda: Esto no será divertido ;_;

-Narrador: Mientras Panda se acercaba a la gata, hablaba consigo mismo:

-Panda: "Sé el señuelo"… con razón mamá me decía "aléjate de los clubs y de los hámsters poetas"… ¡Qué tontería!

-Jingle: ¡Rápido!

-Narrador: Panda se acercó a la gata y empezó a tirarle de los bigotes... pero la gata despertó y le lanzó una mirada asesina... y Panda se quedó paralizado de miedo, y solo atinó a correr...

-Jingle: ¿Qué haces, Panda?

-Panda: Es que me da miedo... no puedo hacerlo

-Jingle: ¡Panda, eres un cobar...! ¡Oh, no! ¡La gata viene hacia acá!

-Hamtaro: ¡Corran por sus vidas!

-Jingle: ¡Distráiganla! Yo iré a por Anabelle

-Narrador: Jingle corrió rápidamente y llegó donde Anabelle...

-Jingle: ¡Anabelle, despierta!

-Anabelle: ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo me quedé dormida?

-Jingle: Eso no importa; vámonos rápido, que si no...

-Narrador: Entonces Jingle y Anabelle se fueron por otro lado

-Jingle: ¿Y dónde estarán los demás ahora?

-Anabelle: Aún no se cómo me quedé dormida

-Jingle: No te dormiste... te desmayaste... y la gata te trajo en su hocico

-Anabelle: ¿Qué? 0_o

-Jingle: no te preocupes... ahora estarás bien... ¡Vamos a buscar a los demás!

-Narrador: Sin embargo, cada momento se perdían más y más...

-Anabelle: Ya me cansé

-Jingle: No tengo ni idea de donde estamos

-Anabelle: No sé... usa tu olfato

-Jingle: Esta bien... pero tú quédate ahí y no te muevas... yo ya vuelvo

-Narrador: Jingle empezó a olfatear buscando a los Ham-Hams, hasta que le llegó un olor familiar

-Jingle: ¡PANDA! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¬¬

-Panda: Me perdí ¬¬

-Jingle: Bueno... ven conmigo para que no te pierdas y no te quedes solo ¬¬

-Narrador: Ambos partieron juntos donde Anabelle

-Anabelle: ¡Hamha, Panda!... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Panda: Me perdí - así que me quedaré con ustedes

-Jingle: Por mí no hay problema... pero solo mantente lejos de Anabelle

-Panda y Anabelle: ¿Por qué?

-Jingle: Solo hazlo, Panda ¬¬

-Narrador: Entonces siguieron buscando el camino a casa... pero por más que caminaban se perdían más y más...

-Panda: Vaya... parece que nunca encontraremos el camino ¬¬

-Jingle: Tendremos que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche

-Narrador: Entonces buscaron el lugar para pasar noche... ¿Una caja vacía? Qué poco acogedora... ¡Pero mejor eso que nada!

-Jingle: Anabelle, tú dormirás hasta el fondo de la caja porque así no pasarás mucho frío

-Panda: ¿Y yo donde?

-Jingle: Pues en la puerta para que no entre el viento

-Narrador: Pero Jingle no podía dormir... entonces se levantó por un instante y salió afuera

-Jingle: ¡Vaya, qué luna más hermosa hay esta noche!... justo para hacer una poesía... pero será mejor mañana... me ha entrado el sueño...

-Narrador: Entonces Jingle entró a la caja, pasando al lado de Panda... y se dio cuenta que Anabelle estaba dormida pero temblaba de frío; Jingle decidió dormir a un lado suyo y Anabelle dejó de temblar... entonces...

-Anabelle: (Hablando dormida) Gracias Jingle...

-Panda: (Espiando en silencio) Con que Jingle quiere andar con Anabelle...

-Narrador: Al día siguiente Anabelle despertaba...

-Jingle: Buenos días Anabelle

-Anabelle: Buenos días Jingle... verás... Jingle, no es por algo, pero ayer soñé que tú me cobijabas...

-Jingle: ¿Yo? ¡Je! ¡Je! ¡Je! Te has de haber confundido ¡Je! ¡Je! ¡Je! =P

-Panda: No, Anabelle, yo sé toda la verdad sobre...

-Narrador: Entonces Jingle rápidamente le tapa la boca a Panda con su pata

-Jingle: ¡Calla! ¡Este es tu premio! (¡POW!) ¡Un golpe con mi guitarra! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¬¬

-Anabelle: ¡Pero Jingle! ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

-Panda: (Despertando del aturdimiento) ¡Porque él te am...!

-Jingle: (Arrojándose encima de Panda) nada, nada, no le hagas caso

-Anabelle: Me están confundiendo

-Panda: (Sacando la cabeza entre las patas de Jingle) ¡Es que el...!

-Jingle: (Aplastándolo con la pata) ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡No lo escuches!

-Anabelle: Mejor vámonos

-Jingle y Panda: Está bien

-Narrador: Los 3 se pusieron a olfatear para saber donde estaban

-Panda: Creo que estamos cerca de El Club Ham-Ham

-Anabelle: ¿Donde?

-Panda: (Apuntando adelante) ¡Allí está! ¡Vamos, rápido!

-Narrador: Partieron corriendo todo lo que podían... y empezó a llover

-Anabelle: Ya me está dando frío

-Jingle: No te preocupes... ven aquí conmigo y demonos prisa en llegar

-Panda: (Murmurando) Qué simpáticos están entre ellos ¬¬

-Narrador: Al fin llegaron al túnel, completamente embarrados y mojados... y corrieron a la puerta del club

-Panda: Entremos, que hace frío

-Narrador: y así lo hicieron...

-Todos: ¡AL FIN VOLVIERON!

-Gran Jefe: Pasen junto al fuego, que no quiero griposos

-Jingle: (Sonrojado) Anabelle, ven, que quiero hablar contigo

-Narrador: Los dos se sentaron junto al fuego... y entonces...

-Jingle: Mira, Anabelle... sobre lo de tu sueño... no ha sido un sueño, fue real... es que me dio mucha... tristeza verte temblar de frío

-Anabelle: Vaya... Jingle, es lo más lindo que han hecho por mí

-Jingle: (Hablando en su mente) Y ahora, ¿Qué le digo?... ¿Cómo se lo digo?

-Anabelle: Y... Jingle... mira, verás... esto es muy difícil que te lo diga pero... me...m...m..meee...gustas mucho...y-y-y-y-y...y...t-tteee... quiero mucho, Jingle...

-Jingle: ¡¿En serio... e...es cierto?!

-Anabelle: ¡Claro que sí!

-Jingle: ¡Oh, Anabelle, te quiero tanto!

-Anabelle: ¡Yo también, Jingle, te quiero mucho!

-Todos: ¡El beso!

-Narrador: Y los 2 acataron el pedido del público...

-Jingle: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Anabelle: ¡Claro que sí!

-Todos: ¡BRAVO!

-Chicas: ¡Bravo, Anabelle!

-Chicos: ¡Bien, Jingle!

-Anabelle y Jingle: ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Gracias! ^^

-Jingle: Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, Anabelle

-Anabelle: Yo también, Jingle... mi amor... =P

-Jingle: (Sonriendo) Te amo

-Anabelle: Yo también

-Narrador: Y así termina la historia de esta nueva Ham-Ham...

**Bueno, pues ya está terminado el primero de los tres fanfics que he "rescatado" de la web El club de Hamtaro, publicado tal cual estaba antes pero corrigiendo algunos errores, así he evitado de que la historia caiga en el olvido, los otros dos fanfics serán "Calor en el invierno" y "Ash y Hamtaro" los cuales también "rescataré" y corregiré como con este fanfic, espero que después de terminar de publicar los tres pueda publicar los míos propios, pues hace ya muchos años que se me empezaron a ocurrir montones de historias sobre esta saga que tan importante es para mí, en especial historias sobre cierto ligón...**


End file.
